undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Myers Jr. (Fear The Living)
Devil In Me - Jamie N Commons Hermes "Ken Jr." Myers is the Protagonist of Fear The Living, and Beside The Dying Fire. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse Ken's parents had died in a car accident. Ken was also involved with a gang that abandoned, and beat him up when he stood up for Karen. Ken lived with his Uncle Ken Myers Sr. for a while before being taken in by his brother Logan and sister Diana. He lived with them and started a romantic relationship with Karen. He was in his last year of school when the apocalypse struck. Post-Apocalypse Beside The Dying Fire Ken had left his school to go to his brother and sister when the apocalypse started. He picked up Felix's brother Felix Jr. on the way. He got separated from the group, and surrounded by a herd, but he was saved by Daniel. Daniel took Ken back to his family his daughter Samantha and his wife Martha. They left to Ken's house, and when they finally got there Ken found the rest of the group there. Three weeks passed and they were starting to run low on supplies, also noticing a large vacancy overnights. Then the man who had been stealing their supplies Wesley had been caught. They all agreed to let Wesley go and give him some food, but when Ken went to get food with his friend James they both got kidnapped. They got taken to the bandit's base, where they were interrogated by a bandit. They were taken back to the house as hostages, but managed to escape. But in the process Diana was shot and killed. Ken went on a rampage, murdering multiple bandits without a single regret. Then the bandit's fled, and ken and his group left the house due to a herd coming. Sohti got eaten, and so did Michael and Amy. Felix fled when he got surrounded. Ken saw his brother and Felix Jr. get surrounded, but never knew what happened to them. Daniel, Ken, and Daniel's family escaped. They soon were sitting around a fire when Ken's Uncle came along and took them into his group. Arc 1 We meet up with Ken again as he is now with his uncle's group, and they are all finally adapting to the apocalypse ife. But this is all interrupted by the bandits, and the group is suddenly thrown back into reailty. Now needing a place to stay, Ken suggests his old high school. There they find three other survivors, who welcome them with open arms. During all of this Ken had started to develop a relationship with his fellow survivor Allison Dutta. On one of his supply runs, Ken had found his long lost ex-girlfriend. Then the bandits attacked the school, and Ken decided it was time to gear up for war. Arc 2 TBA Arc 3 TBA Arc 4 TBA Arc 5 TBA Arc 6 TBA Arc 7 TBA Arc 8 TBA Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and Bandits *Numerous counts of unnamed survivors *Daniel Lopez (zombified) *Samantha Lopez (zombiefied) *Ken Myers Sr. (mercy kill) *Gary Johnson (mercy kill) *Sofia's Dad Trivia *Ken's real name is Hermes Myers *Ken was a participant in the UFSW Hunger Games *Ken has been branded a pimp by TehInfected *During the UFSW Winter 2013 Awards Ken Myers Jr., Rose, and Logan Kent won "Outstanding Character Relationship" Category:Fear The Living Characters Category:Fear The Living Category:Characters Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pimp